Jucy
Jucy is the romantic pairing 'of 'James and Lucy. James fell in love with Lucy on Big Time Rocker and he competed with Carlos for her affection. By the end of the episode, Lucy got James (and Carlos) in the friend-zone. In season 4 James is still seen flirting with her. Jucy Moments Big Time Rocker *James and Carlos were fighting over who got to date Lucy. *Lucy asked James out first. *Lucy explained that she got out of a bad relationship and just wanted to be friends with James (and Carlos). *James (along with the guys) stared at Lucy when she walked into the Palm Woods elevator. *James was frozen smiling as the other guys stared at Lucy in shock when she entered the elevator. *James (along with Logan, James, and Carlos) begged Bitters for information on Lucy. *After Bitters explained who Lucy was, James and Carlos immediately began calling dibs on her. *James (and Carlos) introduced themselves to Lucy by flirting with her. *James found it a compliment when Lucy called the band "cute". *James bought Lucy flowers to help her make the decision. *James danced to try to impress Lucy. *James dressed as Luigi the video game character to try impressing Lucy. *James bought Lucy two tickets to "Paradise" or a date with him. Big Time Returns James continues to try to get Lucy after he returns from the All Over Again World Tour. When Kendall told him that Lucy had winked at him, he gets jealous and uses the Rule of Dibs so Kendall can't interfere in his chance with Lucy. When Kendall gets dibs by Lucy, he gets even more jealous but by the end of the episode Lucy un-dibs Kendall and James is okay again. In the end, James asks her out again and she says no but, she has a good reason which was, that she broke up with her ex-boyfriend and wasn't ready for another one. Also, she did not run away that time. Big Time Double Date James may have accepted that Lucy likes Kendall when he discovers that his date was her in a disguise. Big Time Surprise James helped Kendall get a date and even threatened him that if he doesn't date her after this he will hurt him. Big Time Scandal James kept making plans of him and Lucy making out which ended with the guys telling him to "Think Again" making him change his plans. On Lucy's interview, when James was in disguise he asked to date James Diamond. By the end of the episode, Lucy moved back to the Palm Woods and James stated that she will be his. Big Time Lies In Big Time Lies, James was flirting with Lucy. Lucy just looked at him and said she rather eat hair. He says "You will be mine." Also when he was soda bowling with Carlos he said if he stricks in it means Lucy totally likes him and they will be dating soon. He also says he's soda bowling for 'Love.' Big Time Bonus With his bonus, James dicides to buy a snake to impress Lucy. In the promo we are showed James flirting with her with his new snake around his neck. Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Minor Pairings